あなたは私のサンシャインだ -Anata wa Watashi no Sanshainda
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: When Naru and Lin go back to England, Mai is left on her own. She loses contact with SPR. But then a dark knight swoops in and contacts her to see how she was doing. This began a very long journey that may just turn into something beautiful. Mai x Naru. Mufti-chapter Fiction. Rating subject to change. (IMAGE NOT MINE).
1. Part One: You're My Sunshine

A/N: Here it is! Chapter One! YAY! So excited to start a fresh story :) I Dream and the Yurie story are still ongoing and I am still writing them.

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: None

* * *

Part One: You are My Sunshine

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Mai had no idea that seeing Naru's plane take off and go into the air would start so many lonely nights for her. Sure, she had mostly lived on her own, but she had all of SPR to talk with and see during the day. The first one Mai had lost contact with was Masako. They were never close to begin with, but Mai had been hoping that the medium would have maintained contact, at least for professionalism's sake. But it was no such luck. Mai even tried calling her, but she would never answer or return Mai's calls.

So she gave up.

Mai helped John at the orphanage as often as she could that first year alone. She enjoyed the children and relished in the company John brought. He was always so caring and Mai felt like she still had a brother. At that point, Mai was still hanging out with Monk and Ayako. They had managed to keep in touch through the separation. Then John had to move back to Australia to care for his sister. He tried calling Mai as often as he could, but that soon dwindled down to emails until they had lost all contact as well.

And Mai was sad for it.

But she still had Ayako and Monk. They had been there, holding her as she cried over Naru's rejection and over how much she misses the stupid jerk. They helped to put her together so that she could be a stronger person. So Mai learned to live without Naru. Then she lost Ayako and Monk.

Monk had gone onto tour and his band really managed to hit it finally. His calls eventually turned into emails. and then...Mai and Monk lost all contact as well. Mai may not have felt so abandoned if she had Ayako there with her when she lost her father-figure. But Ayako had become extremely busy at the hospital. Then her parents opened a new hospital in Hiroshima. Ayako was sent there and Mai lost her last connection to SPR.

She started to cry herself to sleep again. Gene was never there.

* * *

Oliver "Naru" Davis felt as if his life was falling into a routine. Now that he was back home and his brother was buried, there was no excitement, no new people, and the tea was atrocious. He had often been finding his fingers beginning to dial the familiar number of his ex-assistant from Japan. And he had been craving her tea. Oliver would never admit, even to himself, that he missed the girl. Admitting that would be him admitting that he fancied her practically. He wasn't going to set himself up for that pain. She loved Gene. Not him.

He sighed and tossed the file onto the desk, his concentration broken by a set of big, brown eyes and the sweet smell of fresh brewed tea. He ran his hands over his face and his door opened. Oliver looked up sharply and nodded at Lin.

"Why don't you just call her and see how she is," Lin said knowingly.

Oliver glared. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Lin placed more files on his desk and shook his head before leaving the room. Naru sighed and grabbed the phone, dialing Mai's number.

"Mai," Naru said when she answered.

* * *

A/N: Kind of a slow boring start. So you'll get another chapter from me tonight for it. REVIEW I love them :) Anyways, this is going to be romance with plenty of horror :D I promise!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is! Chapter One!

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: None

* * *

Part One: You are My Sunshine

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Mai sat straight up in bed as the remnants of her last dream cleared from her mind. They were strange dreams, but not those kinds of dreams. Since Naru had left, her dreams had all but stopped. She began to wonder if she really was psychic, even if it was a latent one. She sighed and decided to get ready for the day. She slid from her blue sheets and made her way to the bathroom so she could shower and get ready. Not that she was going anywhere.

Ever since she had lost contact with everyone, Mai had become almost a hermit. She had no more friends to hang out with. Her school friends had gone off to prestigious schools and SPR had disbanded and left Mai behind. Then she got a huge shock a few months ago.

Naru had called her.

To say she had been surprised would have been an understatement. She had expected Ayako or even John to call before Naru. But he had called her and asked how she was doing. Mai tried not to sound pitiful, but she couldn't stop herself from telling him how lonely she was now that he was gone. Then she proceeded to tell him why she was. He had been a little angry at the others for practically abandoning Mai, and Mai had tried to defend them because they were still her _family._ Naru had sighed and dropped the matter.

Then they talked for the first time.

Yes, Mai had talked with Naru on cases and in the office. And at the lake right before the divers had found his brother. But they had never really _talked._ Mai learned that Naru loved to study, which was why he was always reading. She learned that his psychometric dreams had scared him as a child. She learned that he had been adopted by the Davis' when he and Gene were very small children.

And in return, Naru learned about Mai. He learned that she missed her mother, but couldn't exactly miss her father since she didn't remember him. He learned that Mai enjoys to walk under the cherry blossoms when they are in full bloom. And he learned that Mai had gone through a lot of trouble to be able to live on her own. By the end of that conversation, Naru respected Mai. But he would never tell her so.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Mai walked out into her main room. The kitchen was attached and there was only one bathroom in the entire apartment. It was a different apartment than the one she was in originally. After SPR shut down and Mai graduated, she couldn't afford to live in the same apartment. She had to get an even smaller one. Which was almost impossible. To top it off, Mai is living in a not so good neighborhood. She was always scared going to bed at night.

As Mai began to boil water for some fresh tea, her cell phone rang. Mai smiled brightly and dived for her phone. She looked at it and giggled before answering it on the third ring. There was only one person who ever really called her now.

"Hey Naru!" she exclaimed.

_"Mai. What are you planning on doing today?"_ Naru asked, trying not to sound bored.

It wasn't as if he was bored with Mai, he just wasn't quite sure why he had called her again in the first place. He had talked to her not too long ago. The day before in fact.

Mai shrugged, forgetting that Naru couldn't see her. "Not much. I don't have to work again today. They really suck at giving me hours."

_"Do you need any financial help?"_ Naru asked seriously.

Mai frowned. "Of course not! I can manage."

She wasn't about to tell him that she had to cancel her internet and drop from her Tokyo University classes. She couldn't afford all of those bills and the tuition. On the other end of the line, Naru narrowed his eyes. He knew she was being defensive and that she would never admit to needing help.

_"Well if you need help, be sure to tell me. I can't have you losing brain cells because you aren't eating enough."_

Mai glared even though he couldn't see it. "You jerk!"

Naru's lips slipped into a small smile. _"I'm only stating the obvious Mai. How are your classes at Todai going?"_

Mai grimaced and hoped he hadn't heard. "Fine..."

_"Mai,"_ Naru prompted.

Mai bit her lip. She wasn't sure on how to tell him. He had actually almost praised her for getting in. How could Mai tell Naru that she had to drop the classes for financial reasons? She sighed, knowing that if she lied he would know. And since he was the only one who had bothered to keep contact with her, Mai decided that she would rather face his wrath than to have his disappointment if he learned she had lied.

"I had to drop out."

There was silence. Mai couldn't see it, but she knew Naru well enough to know that he was trying to figure out why she would do such a thing, especially after trying so hard to get in.

_"Why would you do that? Do you want to fall deeper into the depths of dumb?"_ Naru asked seriously, glaring at the door across from his desk.

Mai deflated. "Naru...please. I-I couldn't afford the tuition."

Mai felt ashamed having to tell him that. Now he would know exactly how much she was struggling. Naru kept silent on his end. He knew if he were to speak at that moment, he may say something insensitive.

_"What about scholarships or internships? Surely there is something that can help. I'd hate to see you miss out on a higher eduction,"_ Naru said seirously.

Mai bit her lip. "There is nothing. At least for the major I was picking."

_"And what is that?"_

Mai blushed. "Parapsychology with a minor in psychology. I decided that even if I am not really dreaming anymore, I'd still like to work around things like that..."

Even thought she couldn't see it, Naru raised an eyebrow. _"Seriously? Have you considered Cambridge? Or rather any University outside of Japan?"_

Mai huffed. "Naru, I can't afford out of country tuition!"

_"That's what scholarships and internships are for Mai."_

"What makes you think I can get one?"

_"Mai. Give it a try. You never know. Maybe someone may see you aren't that much of an idiot,"_ Naru said.

Mai seethed.

_"Education is important. And for you it's a necessity."_

"You narcissistic jerk!"

* * *

Naru shook his head as he finally hung up the phone. He always did like pushing Mai's buttons. He loved seeing how she would react to things he would do or say. As he sat his cellphone down, he looked at his computer screen, wondering if there was anything he could do to help her. He vaguely wondered about what working would be like if Mai worked here at BSPR. Then he smirked. He grabbed the office phone and dialed his father's extension.

"Professor Martin Davis speaking."

"Father. Are you doing that internship program to find new investigators for SPR again this year?"

"Noll. I was considering it. Why?" Martin asked, wondering why his son was suddenly showing interest.

"I have heard that there is a promising young woman in Japan who was a student of parapsychology and psychology at Tokyo University. She isn't a student right now, but her resume seems promising," Naru said vaguely.

* * *

A/N: There is the first chapter! Official chapter anyways, just like promised! Thanks Lily-mun for letting me bounce ideas back and forth with you!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is! Chapter One!

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: None

* * *

Part One: You are My Sunshine

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Mai stretched as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in while using the computer in the Tokyo Metropolitan Library. She had just finished filling out applications for a couple of different colleges and universities. She had even applied to scholarships and financial aid for them as well. She was about to log off of the computer, when she noticed a new email. Mai frowned and opened it. It was from her psychology professor at Todai.

_Taniyama-san,_

_A colleague of mine has sent out an email to myself and several other teachers around the world for promising students in both the psychology field and the parapsychology field. I am aware that you dropped the class, and I thank you for sending me an email explaining the situation. Which is why I have chosen you as the student to participate in the program that was introduced to me._

_A student of my choosing will be sent to Cambridge University on a full paid scholarship. This student will have their flight paid for, and the first year of schooling will have all expenses paid [i.e. food, boarding on campus, and supplies]. The only catch is that the student must either work on campus, complete an internship with any of the listed companies, or participate in an outside tutoring program for the duration of the student's studies. All grades must be maintained above average in order to stay and complete the schooling with the scholarship. If you choose to do an internship, you must remain employed by the company after graduation for a minimum of three years._

_A list of the internship companies is listed:_

**_The Center for Psychological Research_**

**_The Human Psychology Society of Great Britain_**

**_British Society of Psychical Research_**

**_The Cambridge Lab of Study_**

_If you are interested, please reply to this email as soon as possible with the choice in company. If you are not interested in an internship, then please state so and a job or tutoring position will be chosen for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Akito-sensei_

Mai stared at the email in shock. She couldn't believe her luck! And the fact that SPR from England was listed made Mai hurry and open a reply. She wrote back to her teacher accepting the opportunity and requested an internship with SPR. Then Mai sent it and smiled brightly. She hoped to get chosen for this opportunity. Mai knew that there was a possibility that she wouldn't be chosen, but she could hope for a little while.

* * *

Mai didn't get a reply for the next three months. She was beginning to lose hope and was glad that she hadn't mentioned to Naru about that email. She wanted to get it on her own, and not because she knew Oliver Davis. It was a busy Friday afternoon that Mai finally received an email back. It was from her teacher and it had an attachment.

_Taniyama-san,_

_Congratulations on being chosen to participate in a foreign internship program. Attached is a person letter from the current CEO of the British Society of Psychical Research, along with flight plans, dormitory information, and any other information you will need once you land in Cambridge, England. I look forward to seeing the progress you will make._

_Akito-sensei_

Mai glanced down and clicked on the attachment, a smile splitting her face. She was so happy to get chosen! She'll be able to see Naru soon again.

_Miss Taniyama,_

_I am pleased that you have chosen BSPR for your internship of choice. Enclosed with this email, you will find your flight plans, dormitory information, and a brief overview of what will be expected of you in school and at BSPR. Once you land, one of the current employees will collect you from the airport and debrief you on how everything will work, in terms of finances, school, and any cases you may accompany any of the teams on. I look forward to meeting you._

_Sincerely,_

_Martin E. Davis_

_CEO_

Mai quickly replied to Mr. Davis, thanking him for accepting her and expressing how excited sahe was to have this opportunity. She then hit send and quickly left the library to call Naru. Now she felt comfortable calling him.

"Doctor Oliver Davis," came Naru's voice over the line in English.

Mai tried not to squeal in happiness. "Hey Naru! Guess what?"

Naru sighed, and she couldn't see it, but a small smile tried to cross his lips. "What is it Mai?"

Mai bit her lip and took a breath. "I got accepted into an internship program at Cambridge! Ad it's going to pay for the rest of my schooling, and for the first year all of my living expenses."

"Really? I guess they realized you aren't that much of a hopeless case then."

"Naru! Be nice! I'm so happy! Hey...don't you live near Cambridge?"

Naru sighed. "London. I live just outside of London. Its about...a 40 minute drive. If I take the train it's a bit less."

Naru didn't openly show it, but he was feeling smug. He knew his father would pick her to join the team. Especially after he had sent him an anonymous email praising Mai. He was looking forward to working with her again. It had been too long since he had her tea.

"I...was picked for an internship with the London branch of SPR," Mai said quietly.

Naru made a sound that could count as surprise. "Really? Well, it's nice that I'll get to taste your tea again. I really hated losing such a competent tea maker."

"I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment..." Mai said uncertainly.

Naru shook his head. "Am I to assume that someone form the company will be picking you up at the airport?"

"Yes."

Naru sighed. "Do you want me to come get you and show you around and such?"

"I'd love that Naru! I'd feel more comfortable with someone I already know."

Naru nodded. "Very well. I will arrange it."

* * *

A/N: Kind of a filler. Once she gets to England, the romance and cases will start :)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is! Chapter One!

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: None

* * *

Part One: You are My Sunshine

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Mai had never been so happy for a plane to land. Sure, she slept some of the flight, but they had some turbulence and Mai had never flown before. She was so nervous. Her heart was pounding in her chest when she finally stepped off of the plane. Naru was supposed to be there to pick her up! She hadn't seen the narcissist in so long! Mai made it to the atrium and looked around for him. She started to feel let down when she couldn't find him. She sighed and started to make her way to the baggage claim. She might as well get her things while she waited. As she passed a certain spot, someone called her name.

"Mai!"

Mai turned to see Naru making his way to her through the crowd. She noticed how even the older women stopped to look at him. He hadn't changed much. His hair was a little shorter, but his eyes were still blue and he still seemed to have a swollen ego. Mai's lips twitched and she met him halfway.

"Hey! I was getting a little worried," Mai said, biting her lip.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "I don't forget things Mai."

Mai huffed, but didn't want to start an argument. "So whats the plan for today?"

"Well, I was thinking we should get something to eat. I'm sure you slept the entire flight and missed meals," Naru said.

Mai glared. "I don't like to fly! I felt safer sleeping."

"But then if the plane went down you wouldn't have known."

"Exactly!"

Naru sighed and shook his head. "I assume you have all the paperwork you need?"

Mai nodded. "My dorm arrangements, my college papers, and the BSPR papers."

"After we eat I will take you to Cambridge to drop off your things and look around campus. After that we will be going to the office where you will meet with my father."

After those words, they left the airport and made their way to the nearest restaurant. Mai thought they had gone there because it was closest, but Naru surprised her saying it was a restaurant he and Gene had visited many times after leaving the airport. Mai could read the menu, and ordered something that she had never had. Shepherd's pie. Naru got fish and chips.

"So what is Cambridge like?"

Naru looked up at Mai. "Its big. Several buildings and it has an excellent research department.""

Mai shook her head. "Idiot scientist still, huh?"

Mai thought she saw an almost smile but then it disappeared. "I never change. Why would I? I'm perfect enough."

"No one is perfect Naru."

"Never said I was the most perfect, but I'm happy with the way I am. That is perfect for me."

Mai sighed but didn't push it. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, but Mai actually found it comfortable. Soon, they made their way to the College campus. Naru mentioned going for her dorm first, so that she can see it and also drop off her things. Mai came to the door and knocked, hearing someone call her to come in. Mai opened the door to see a pretty girl with long brown hair and blonde highlights.

"Hi, um I'm Mai," Mai said in English.

The girl looked Mai over like she was nothing special. "Charmed. Lauren."

Then she went back to painting her nails, pointedly ignoring Mai. Mai sighed and noticed the other bed that had no sheets or anything.

"I guess we can put my stuff here and then go see the campus, Naru."

Naru nodded and entered the room with her things, setting them down on the bed. He could feel that other girl's eyes on him. It was in that moment that Naru decided to ask his parents if Mai could just stay at the Davis mansion. They were both going to Cambridge, and they would both be working for SPR. He could say that it was to keep her close and make sure that everything was going smoothly. Like her transition.

He smirked just thinking about it.

* * *

A/N: I hate this chapter, idk. Its kind of a filler. Next chapter is Mai's first day at SPR.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is chapter four :) And after much thought, there are too many stories where a girl comes along and hates Mai because she wants Naru. Shall we change that?

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: None

* * *

Part One: You are My Sunshine

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Mai had been in England now for a few days. After that first day, Naru's father ended up taking a case which left Mai on her own for the time being since she hadn't had her orientation at SPR yet. At the moment she was sitting in her dorm, looking at some of the textbooks. Her door opened and her roommate walked in. The girl hadn't said much to Mai except her name and Mai was under the impression she may be a little stuck up.

"What class are you looking over?"

Mai looked up in shock to see her roommate looking at her curiously. "Oh, um just psychology. I-I'm Japanese so I try to read ahead so that I won't feel lost in the class."

Lauren nodded. "I want to apologize for my behavior when you showed up. I'm actually a really nice person but I had just had a fight with my closest friend and I was feeling bitter."

Mai gave her a hesitant smile. "All's forgiven! I was worried you were someone who may automatically not like someone..."

Lauren gave her a wry smile and shook her head. "Nah. I was just having a bad day."

She dropped her purse and coat on her bed before turning to Mai and offering her hand. "So...friends?"

Mai smiled and took the offered hand. "Friends. But I warn you, I sometimes get nightmares..."

Lauren shrugged. "I have a tendency to not keep my side of the room clean."

"I can get emotional especially when I am frustrated or angry."

"I cry. A lot. When I'm angry I mean," Lauren said with an amused smile.

Mai smiled back. "I think we can get along fine!"

Lauren laughed. "Yeah...so...who was that stud that carried you stuff with you the other day?"

Mai sighed and rolled her eyes. _Not another one..._

* * *

Mai had no idea how wrong she was. Yes Lauren thought he was handsome, but the girl swore he seemed to only have eyes for his little Japanese friend that he 'oh so courageously carried her things for'. Now Mai had to deal with a friend who swore to do everything in her power to get her together with Naru. To appease Lauren, Mai told her the stories of the cases she had been on. She didn't disclose the locations or names just her experiences. By the end of the week when Naru stopped by once the case was done, Mai and Lauren were acting like old friends.

"I see you've made friends," he said quietly as they stood outside together.

Mai nodded. "We did. Turns out she was having a bad day. We got to know each other and we are very good friends now."

Naru nodded. "That's good. It's nice to have a normal friend not connected to all this paranormal stuff. I'm sure you will enjoy time away from it."

"You know, whenever we go out for fun, you should come with us. Might do the workaholic some good to get out more," Mai said cheekily.

"Maybe..." Naru mumbled, "Father says that he will be having the new interns come in next week. He will give you all a tour and then assign you to a senior member. Then you will learn how to do the same job. If you were placed with me, I would be teaching you research for instance."

Mai nodded. "What are the odds we get paired together?"

Noll made a face. "I don't know. On one hand my parents want me to socialize, but on the other they may believe you would work better with someone new. We will have to wait and see."

"Hey! Mai, some friends invited us to go check out some of the pubs in town! Are you going to come along?" Lauren asked loudly form inside.

Mai smirked. "Only if Naru says he'll come too!"

"No Mai. Absolutely not," Naru deadpanned.

Mai smirked. He wouldn't have a choice.

* * *

A/N: A filler. A little bit of jealousy and maybe a confession next chapter. But don't get too excited. Even tipsy I doubt Naru will spill his whole heart XD


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is chapter four :) And after much thought, there are too many stories where a girl comes along and hates Mai because she wants Naru. Shall we change that?

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: Drinking

* * *

Part One: You are My Sunshine

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Oliver Davis tried not to glare as he leaned against the wall of some club he knows Gene had visited while he was alive. He saw that girl Lauren, dancing with Mai on the floor and couldn't help but almost smile at the laughter that fell from Mai's lips. She was happy to be here and he knew she wouldn't have come with out him. HE looked around the club and when his eyes landed back on Mai, he frowned.

Lauren was nowhere in sight. She must have stepped away, maybe for the bathroom or a drink. But as it were, Mai was alone on the floor and some _guy _was trying to get her to dance with him, ignoring her protests. Oliver felt fury rise in his stomach as he stalked over to Mai. As the boy leaned in again to try and plant what seemed to be a pathetic excuse of a kiss on her, Naru grabbed him by the back of his jacket and shoved him away. He then slid an arm around Mai, holding her close to his body and he subconsciously reveled in the fact she leaned into him.

""Go," he said, his voice as cold as ice.

The boy looked like he was going to protest or do something, but the look in Oliver's eyes must have said enough. He left them quickly, and Noll turned to Mai and pulled her comfortably into his arms and began to dance with her.

"Thanks Naru," Mai said quietly.

Naru nodded. "You looked uncomfortable. So...have the others tried calling you since you came here?"

Mai blinked at the abrupt change of subject, but was grateful for it. "Not yet. I don't even know if they realized I was gone. I mean, I know they were busy and that they hadn't meant to forget about me, but I thought they would see that I had left. I told my old landlady that if they come looking for me, to tell them I transferred to Cambridge."

Naru nodded. "That's good. I'm sure they miss you and they just haven't had the time to contact you."

Mai offered him a smile. It wasn't often that Naru tried to cheer her up, and she quite liked it. They danced for a little while later before they met Lauren at the bar. She was having some sort of cocktail and was giggling with another girl.

"Mai! I want you to meet someone!" she exclaimed.

Mai giggled and walked up, Naru behind her.

"Sara, this is Mai. She's my roommate at Cambridge and she is from Japan," Lauren introduced.

Sara smiled. "Hello."

Her eyes looked at Naru and she blushed as she looked away, but didn't say anything to him. She wasn't stupid. She could tell with how he was standing around Mai that they were obviously together.

Mai smiled. "Hi! This is Oliver."

Naru inclined his head in greeting, but maintained some distance, having noticed her blush when she looked at him. He usually tried to avoid girls if they had a crush on him. Except for Mai. He hoped she still liked him...not that he would openly admit that. Suddenly, Lauren, who Oliver never even realized had left, appeared and put down a set of four shot glasses filled with what he knew must be liquer. He bit back a groan. He did not want to be drinking and he didn't want Mai drinking either. Drinking leads to bad judgement.

"Alright! Now, this is too safe, guys. Take a shot!" said Lauren as she grabbed a glass and downed it in one go.

Oliver watched as Sara reached for one and did the same. Then, after hesitating and to his horror, Mai took a shot as well. Then they all looked at him.

"Come on, Ollie!" Lauren said, giggling.

This time he did groan. "Don't you ever call me that..._again_."

Mai shook her head. "You don't have to Naru. I'm just happy you came out with us!"

As Oliver looked into her eyes he mentally cursed the parent who had given her the genes to look so adorable. He had never tasted any kind of drink as revolting as that shot.

* * *

Naru groaned as he came to, opening his eyes. The room was spinning and he realized that it was a room he didn't recognize. He felt dread in his stomach remembering that first shot...and then a second one...and third one. He remembered Mai matching him with her own shots but he couldn't remember anything beyond that. Where was he? What if he went home with some random girl? That would destroy any chances he has at making Mai fall in love with him!

As he shifted, he heard a groan from beside him. He looked in the direction of the voice but the person was buried under the covers. He looked down and noticed his bare chest. He flushed and bit his lip, lifting the covers to look at his own state of undress. He felt a large weight lift off his shoulders when he realized he still had on his pants and socks. He only took off his shirt. Then he glanced at who he was sharing a bed with.

Still dressed in her clothes from the night before was Mai. She was sleeping peacefully, curled up against him and he relaxed. This was safe and nothing was ruined. He won't deny having ever thought of Mai in a...sexual capacity. He was a man after all. But if they were to ever do that, he would like it to be free of any influence and he would like to remember it.

She looked so peaceful laying there and he couldn't help but reach for her and run a hand through her hair. She shifted and opened her eyes. When she realized that Naru was in her bed and that they were laying so close to each other, she gave a small squeak and fell out of the bed. He couldn't stop the amused glint from entering his eyes.

"Honestly Mai. I know I'm handsome but you don't need to be startled by how perfect I look in the morning," he said casually, as if waking up next to her was normal.

Mai blushed red. "N-Naru! What are you doing in my bed?!"

He shrugged. "I'm assuming that I fell asleep here. I'd rather wake up next to you then someone I don't know."

Mai blushed deeper at the double meaning behind his words. "So we...we didn't _do _anything?"

"No Mai," Naru sighed as he laid back, adding almost to quiet for her to hear, "I doubt we would be able to."

Mai tried not to feel hurt at what he said. Does he mean he doesn't find her attractive? She still loves him and the friendship they had started after he left only strengthened that. Before she could stop herself, words were leaving her lips. "So you...don't find me...attractive?"

Noll groaned and buried himself under the covers. "_That _is not the issue, Mai. I have...other problems. It isn't whether I like you or not."

He silently hoped she wouldn't push. He was quite ready to tell her about exactly what problems his PTSD gave him. It would be a very embarrassing conversation.

"Oh! So you like me?!" came Mai's perky voice.

_This is going to be a long morning. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?_ Oliver thought as he lifted the covers off of his face. "I thought I had made it obvious, Mai. It's very hard for anyone _not _to like you."

He felt the bed dip as Mai slid back in. He was glad that he had enough control not to blush. He had never really shared a bed with anyone, and Gene doesn't count. As she leaned against him, he fought the urge to wrap his arms around her.

"I like you too, Naru. I always have," she said quietly as she laid against his body.

* * *

A/N: somewhat a filler. Sorry it took so long. But hey! It's longer :) and the next chapter Mai is going to SPR for the first time! Woot! Woot!


End file.
